User blog:Agentluke0322/RBoAT News with Banjo and SCP-173
Welcome to the first RBoAT News. Let's get started, shall we? Character Reveal #1 It's time for him to face the fury: Introduction Banjo: Welcome to the first RBoAT News! I'm here with a very special guest, SCP-173! SCP-173: Greetings. Banjo: Let's get into our first order of business! Newcomer Rap Sources SCP-173: With three newcomer reveals, it's time we reveal their sources. Banjo: Speaking of them, here they are: *DanTDM: His characters, Minecraft, gemstones *Red Mist: SpongeBob, cartoon creepypastas *Terry Bogard: SNK, fighting games, fury Remaining Season 1 Battles+Bonus Battles Banjo: Let's take a break for Rapper For a Day to discuss the upcoming battles. This means, unfortunately, they won't include a hint to the next battle in them. SCP-173: We'll also check out some bonus battles we're planning. They won't reveal any characters, though. Banjo: Without further ado, here they are: *RBoAT 14: Ole Kirk Christiansen vs. Shigeru Miyamoto **These two pioneers in entertainment have taking each other on in this battle! Which one will play better, and which one will get the game over? *RBoAT 15: Cat Noir vs. Black Panther **It's often said black cats are bad luck. However, it could be good luck for one of these competitors! *RBoAT 16: Off the Hook vs. Sega Hard Girls **To finish off Season 1, it's a battle of waifus (one of which is teamed up with a gremlin) and a battle of Nintendo vs. Sega! Perhaps a third character will come to help one of the sides out! *Bonus Battle 2: Classic Monster Royale **It's a battle of the classic monsters, represented by modern characters! We can't reveal the characters yet, but it will start with Vampires vs. Werewolves. *Bonus Battle 3: Luigi vs. King Boo **To celebrate Luigi's Mansion 3, Luigi faces off against his greatest enemy, King Boo, in a way he's never done before-in a rap battle! *Bonus Battle 4: Susan Wojcicki vs. Angelo Sotira **Two owners of websites, one known for being against adult content, and another infamous for having it, are facing off to see who's approach is better. Banjo: OK, break's over. Let's reveal another character! Character Reveal #2 It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming: Banjo: Yep, the skeleton himself, Sans Undertale, is joining the tournament. SCP-173: His sources will include Undertale, skeletons, and puns. RBoAT Season 2 Hints Banjo: We've already said that Season 2 premiere will be the RBoAT finals. However, we would also like to reveal the other battles of Season 2's first half. SCP-173: We can't reveal them right now, but we can hint to them: *RBoAT 18: Two masters of cartoon physics who use them for different moralities. *RBoAT 19: Real good boy vs. fictional good girl *RBoAT 20: This Pokemon battle was planned for Season 1, but was delayed. *RBoAT 21: Two mascots of companies infamous for their coffee, but for different reasons. *RBoAT 22: I can be your angel or your angel. *RBoAT 23: A battle royale of similarly-colored villains Epic Rap Battles of SCP Update SCP-173: I'm proud to say that it's coming! Banjo: However, 173, surprisingly, will not be in the first battle. SCP-173: Instead, the first battle will be between SCP-1903 (Jackie's Secret) and Skull Kid. Banjo: That's all the news for today. However, we can't say goodbye without revealing one more character. Character Reveal #3 You definitely won't miss this big yellow fellow: SCP-173: The beloved bird himself was decided to join the tournament. He's been in a battle before, but he's decided to do it again! Banjo: His sources include Sesame Street, other Jim Henson works, and educational media. Closing Statement Both: Well, that's the end of this installment of RBoAT News. See you next time! Category:Blog posts